The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2
|running time = 56 minutes |catalogue number = VC4007 |rating = }} The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. Songs # Billy Ocean - When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Going # Nik Kershaw - When A Heart Beats # Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance # Nils Lofgren - Secrets In The Streets # Mai Tai - Female Intuition # Princess - After The Love Has Gone # Su Pollard - Starting Together # Made In England Featuring Ray Dorset - Prospects # Sophia George - Girlie, Girlie # Depeche Mode - Stripped # Boom Boom Room - Here Comes The Man # Ruby Turner Featuring Jonathan Butler - If You're Ready (Come Go With Me) # Elton John - Cry To Heaven # Phil Collins - Take Me Home Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2 Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2 * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2 (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine The Video Hits Collection Vol. 2 (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Hits Collection Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995